It was always a problem for parents to feed their babies especially in restaurants because of their height and causing parents finding difficult to enjoy their meal. Sometimes babies like to move or run in a restaurant that will cause accident easily.
High chairs are therefore invented which has a tray detachably attached to the high chair so that babies can feed themself without disturbing their parents. However, the high chair of prior art has a fixed height of the tray which can not be adjusted and this height may not fit the height of all dinging tables. Therefore, parents will have to adjust them to feed babies when a dining table does not match the height of a high chair.